


We're not friends

by Auli



Category: No Fandom
Genre: But some happiness at moments, Feelings, Love Story, Sad, This thing is a big mess, Wow, brouillon, it hurts, lettre d'amour, love letter, outch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auli/pseuds/Auli
Summary: Wow. Je viens d'écrire ça, à l'arrache. Ça fait une heure que je suis dessus et il est trois heure du matin maintenant.C'est un gros bordel mais c'est pas grave. Et puis j'ai rien relu, pardon si il y a des fautes.J'espère que quelqu'un va le lire. Mais si c'est un bide c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude x)Allez, si quelqu'un le commence, bon courage. Et puis merci aussi :)Le titre vient de la chanson d'Ed Sheeran, évidemment





	We're not friends

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Je viens d'écrire ça, à l'arrache. Ça fait une heure que je suis dessus et il est trois heure du matin maintenant.  
> C'est un gros bordel mais c'est pas grave. Et puis j'ai rien relu, pardon si il y a des fautes.  
> J'espère que quelqu'un va le lire. Mais si c'est un bide c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude x)  
> Allez, si quelqu'un le commence, bon courage. Et puis merci aussi :)  
> Le titre vient de la chanson d'Ed Sheeran, évidemment

Mon Amour,  
Ai-je le droit de t'appeler comme ça aujourd'hui ? Il ne me semble pas. Mais c'est pas grave. Tu restes mon Amour quand même.  
Tu restes cet enfant que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années maintenant et qui m'a fait craquer dès le début.  
Je me souviens, t'étais un petit gars de 14 ans à l'époque, tu aimais déjà faire le pitre devant les autres. Même si, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre par la suite, tu étais comme ça depuis toujours. Et tu cherchais à me faire sourire, moi, l'adolescente ultra timide que tu venais de rencontrer. Et ça marchait, alors, chaque vendredi, tu recommençais. Et c'est ça qui m'a fait tomber pour toi. Tes âneries, ta manière de chercher un sourire chez moi. Et sûrement tes yeux aussi. Et puis ton sourire. Bordel, quel sourire.  
Les années ont passé, et nous, on a grandi. Ensemble. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, tu te souviens ? Même si le monde entier savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça entre nous.  
Mes 17 ans sont arrivés. Puis mes 18 ans. Mon année de terminale. Toi t'étais en première à ce moment-là. Les câlins étaient sacrés entre nous à cette époque.  
Et puis, il y a eu cette soirée. C'était mon anniversaire. Mes parents m'avaient laissé la maison pour fêter mes 18 ans avec mes amis. On était à peine 10. Mais c'était parfait. Et puis t'étais là aussi. Et bon dieu, tu sais que je t'en veux toujours pour cette soirée ? Je te revois encore, allongé dans la neige, à moitié inconscient. Et c'est la première fois que je t'ai engueulé. Parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes. Parce que, merde, pas toi, t'as pas le droit. Et puis, t'es rentré au chaud, en sécurité. Et ça allait mieux (jusqu'à ce que l'autre conne foute la merde mais c'est une autre histoire ça).  
Et puis, c'est les vacances. Et la rentrée. On se croisait parfois à la gare. Et le vendredi soir c'était toujours le théâtre avec ta famille et les autres personnes de la troupe. Et puis, t'as eu tes premières copines. Et j'avais déjà mal au cœur. Mais je ne me l'admettais pas. T'étais mon meilleur ami, je pouvais pas être amoureuse de toi.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être con à 18 ans.  
Au retour des vacances de Pâques, tu m'as demandé si être un couple était quelque chose de possible entre nous. Et j'ai dit non. Meilleurs amis, tu te souviens ? Alors, les répétitions du théâtre après ça, j'ai bien senti que tu m'en voulais, t'avais plus le même comportement. Et puis, t'es revenu, comme avant. C'était passé.  
Après, j'ai fait ma prépa. On ne se croisait plus qu'au théâtre, assez rarement vu que les répétitions étaient finies et que choisir une nouvelle pièce, ça prend beaucoup de temps.  
Et j'ai fêté mes 20 ans. Au restaurant, avec ma famille et mes amis. Et puis toi, toujours là, comme depuis presque 5 ans. Et ce jour-là, tu m'as demandé une seconde fois si c'était possible. Tu lâches rien toi quand t'as décidé que tu voulais quelque chose. Et cette fois, j'ai dit "oui". Parce que, oui, j'étais amoureuse de toi. Comme je l'étais depuis le premier vendredi. Et puis, ça a commencé, doucement mais sûrement. J'avais l'avantage de bien connaître ta famille, alors pas de présentations gênantes avec tes parents. Sauf que, tes oncles et tantes, cousins et cousines, je ne les connaissais pas tous. Et la première fois que je les ai vus, c'était à l'enterrement de ta grand-mère. Je me suis sentie mal. Merde ! Arriver comme une fleur dans la famille le jour de l'enterrement. Imagine la panique. Mais, malgré la tristesse, ils m'ont adopté. Et j'ai fait de mon mieux out vous épauler dans cette épreuve. Combien de fois toi et ton frère vous vous êtes reposés sur mes épaules pour pleurer ? Combien de câlins ont été fait ? Et puis c'était le lundi de Pâques. Alors, après la tristesse de la cérémonie, nous sommes passés à la joie de la chasse au œufs. Les sourires des petits étaient contagieux. Et on chassait nos chocolats aussi. Enfants et adultes. Et pour une fois, je me suis sentie à ma place, au milieu de votre famille. Vous êtes tellement unis.  
Et puis les mois sont passés, tout allait bien. Une semaine chez l'un, une semaine chez l'autre. On avait notre organisation.  
Et puis Noël et le Nouvel An. Ça allait tellement bien. Mais c'était pas assez apparemment. Parce que, le 2 janvier, tu m'as quittée. Tu m'as abandonnée. T'es parti. Et à peine un mois après, j'apprends que tu sors avec l'ex de ton frère. Ça, c'était tordu. Et j'étais encore plus mal après ça. Et tu l'as bien vite compris. Mais, ta famille était devenue la mienne. Et surtout ton frère, alors on parlait de ça parfois, quand j'allais le chercher au lycée. Et je savais à quel point ça se passait mal avec ta famille. En même temps, c'était tellement bizarre comme situation. Pour eux surtout. Mais ils te l'ont dit et tu l'as quittée. Tu l'as quittée un vendredi soir. Et le lendemain on avait une grande fête pour une amie. Alors je devais venir chez toi pour faire la route avec toi et ton frère. On est arrivés en même temps nous deux, moi qui débarquait pour manger avec vous et toi qui arrivait du tir à l'arc. Et la première chose que tu m'as dite, c'était ça : "je l'ai quittée". Tu m'as dit ça, à moi, ton ex, amoureuse de toi depuis presque 6 ans. Et avec un sourire immense. Et ce week-end là, on a pu se retrouver un peu, le nous d'avant tout ça, le nous des meilleurs amis que nous étions. Mais c'est allé plus loin. On a couché ensemble cette nuit là, et puis le lendemain aussi, quand on est rentrés chez toi. Et c'est resté là.  
T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point c'était bizarre cette période là ? Mon dieu. Tu m'évitais tellement. Moi ça me faisait rire.  
Et, un mois après, tes 20 ans sont arrivés. Et on a failli coucher ensemble de nouveau. Mais je t'ai arrêté. Nous n'étions pas seuls cette fois. Mais on savait pertinemment que ça allait recommencer dès qu'on serait seuls dans une pièce. Et bingo ! J'étais passée prendre le gouter avec tes parents et ton frère un après-midi, tu te souviens ? Mais ils ont dû partir et nous deux on regardait un truc sur ton ordi pour lequel t'avais besoin d'aide. Alors on a regardé. Et quand on a fini, on est allés regarder Flash dans ta chambre. Et oups, les habitudes reviennent vite parfois. Ou les envies aussi. Mais on a savouré. Encore une fois. Et puis, un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, on y revient. Ta sœur avait proposé une chasse aux Pokémons tous les 5. Nous deux, ton frère, ta sœur et son fiancé. Et nous, on est rentrés à 2h. Et j'étais fatiguée alors j'ai préféré dormir chez toi.  
Alors je suis montée et j'ai investi ta chambre, comme avant. Comme quand je t'appelais "petit ami". Ou "Chaton" aussi.  
Et puis, cette fois là, on a dormi. Mais le réveil était un peu plus agité. Et je me suis enfuie. Ouais, c'est le mot. Enfuie. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble, j'ai eu mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais super mal. Et on s'est évités, encore une fois. Pourtant, je suis souvent rendue chez toi depuis le 2 janvier. Pas une semaine ou presque ne passe sans que je vienne passer du temps avec ta mère et les petits. Et puis, vous avez proposé un week-end avec vous, comme avant. Alors, accro à cette famille qui m'avait adoptée, j'ai dit oui. Mais, cette fois, j'ai décidé de m'épargner, j'ai partagé le lit avec ton frère. Pour une histoire de place et d'organisation aussi. Mais tu as eu l'air blessé que, pour une fois, je fasse passer l'adolescent que je considère comme mon frère avant toi. Mais c'est pour notre bien que j'ai fait ça. Parce qu'à un moment, il faut arrêter un peu. Et puis, il y a une chose que je me demande aujourd'hui.  
Et nous, on est quoi ? Qui suis-je pour toi ? Qui es-tu pour moi ? Ça va finir comment tout ça ? On va finir comment ?  
Alors, mon Amour, dis-moi, c'est quoi le mieux dans tout ça ? Qu'on arrête de se blesser ? Ou qu'on continue jusqu'au jour où on en aura marre ? Et puis, est-ce que tu tiens autant à moi que tu sembles me laisser croire ?  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, même après tout ça ?


End file.
